O P E N Drarry
by PotterNERD slytherinDRARRY
Summary: Like plot twists? Like the dark side? Like slash? Than read this! Harry and Draco meet at Mada'am mulkins and something extraordinary happens.
1. Mada'am Malkins

There was a green light...

Draco woke up the day he was due to go to Diagon ally, and shop for his Hogwarts supply's as a first year. Draco had always been a fan of Harry Potter, much to his fathers disappointment.

Draco got up and dressed into some robs his father made him wear.

"Draco?" called his mothers soft, calm voice.

"Yes mother?" He replied, walking out of his chambers.

"Come, it is time for breakfast. Dobby had everything ready." His mother, Narssisa Malfoy, told him. Her blue eyes were glazed over and where hard to read, but Draco could tell she was content.

"Okay mother." Draco walked out, hiding his excitement for his trip to Diagon ally with care. His mother smiled just as they where about to enter the dinning room, where his father was most likely sat, waiting for them.

"Good morning father." Draco said politely.

"Ah, Draco! Are you ready for are trip to Diagon ally this morning, after breakfast?" His father, Lucius Malfoy, asked.

"Of coarse, father." Draco said, sitting down and buttering some toast.

"Good." Lucius said in a controlling voice.

After breakfast, Draco and his father left for Diagon ally. There first stop was mada'am mulkins.

"Draco, I will be in Flourish and Blotts buying your books. I will see you in there." Lucius said.

"Yes father." Draco said, walking up to mada'am mulkin herself.

"Hello, Mada'am. I'm here for Hogwarts robes." Draco said smiling politely.

"Stand next to the boy over there and we will get you measured. Your nothing like your father, mr Malfoy." she say's, smiling.

"I wouldn't want to be. Thank you, Mada'am." As he walks over to the stand, he notices the boy also looks like a first year.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts. Who are you?" Draco says putting out a hand and a polite smile.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Harry say's, smiling back.

"Wow, Harry Potter? My father doesn't think highly of you, but I haven't met you intill today, so how should I know?" Draco says, shacking his hand.

"I only just found out I was a wizard, just this morning, at about twelve." Harry said Frowning. "And that I was famous."

"Well, hopefully we can be friends. Who took you?" Draco asked.

"Hagrid, the games keeper at Hogwarts." Harry sighed."I don't like him much. He's rude." Draco felt sorry for his newly found friend.

"Do you want to come shopping with me? I'll ask my father if I can walk around on my own." Draco smiled at him.

"Okay, that would be great." Harry and Draco left mada'am mulkins with there robs and outside waiting was Hagrid.

"Well, look who it is. It's Draco 'rudy Malfoy!" Hagrid said.

"Come on 'arry! I know ya don' like me much, but you shoun' be 'anging around with a Malfoy!"

"Shut up. He is my friend! I can be friends with whoever I like!" Harry stormed of and motioned for Draco to follow him.

"Thanks..." Draco said to Harry.

"No problem." Harry said.

"Wait a minute. Just let me go into Flourish and Blotts, the book shop, and tell my father I would like to walk on my own, he should then go home and come back at three o'clock or something." Draco told Harry.

"Okay." Harry waited.

Draco went into the shop to talk to his father.

"Ah, hello Draco. I have got all your books now." Lucius told him, holding onto his cane.

"Father, could I walk around on my own? I will not buy anything I don't need. The only thing I will buy that is not on my list is lunch. " Draco said.

"Hmm, I think you're old enough. What time should I arrive back here?" Lucius asked his son.

"Three o'clock?" Draco suggested.

"I will see you then, Draco."Lucius walked out the shop after taking Draco's robs from him.

Draco walked out to meet Harry, and they walked back into Flourish and Blotts.

Harry picked up the books he needed and some other's that interested him, and payed.

"What book is that?" Draco asked, directing to a book Harry was holding in his left hand.

"It's a book about self protection..." Harry whispered, flushing slightly.

"Are you bullied allot? Back in the muggle world?" Draco asked.

"Yes... you-you don't think any different of me, do you?" Harry asked, a worried expression clearly displayed on his face.

"No Harry, but I will help you if you do get bullied." Draco assured him.

Harry smiled in relief. There was something about Harry that Draco liked, and they had only known each other for an hour or so.

"I already have everything but my wand." Draco declares some twenty minutes later.

"Same here." Harry tells him.

"Shall we stop for lunch at the leaky Cauldron?" Draco asked.

Harry fidgets slightly.

"Whats up, Harry?" Draco asked Harry.

"Well, when I was in there earlier with Hagrid, nobody would stop shaking my hand and saying hello to me." Harry confessed.

"Alright. Here is a promise. We go in there, and if anyone says anything, I'll fend them of for you." Draco means what he says.

"Thank you." Harry says smiling. They treak down for lunch, and arrive there at one o'clock.

"'Ello, Harry Potter! Mr.Malfoy! Free lunch for you two!" Grins the bar tender, Tom.

"Er, thanks Tom." Draco says. They sit down after asking for a sandwich each.

" ! What a pleasure to see you at last!" says an old man, coming forward. About eleven different people get up for the chance to see 'Harry Potter!'

"OI! Leave him alone! Imagine finding out you are a wizard and then that your famous for something you cant remember, and then come to have lunch, mind you, he found out today he was a wizard and that he was famous, and get crowded by strangers!" Draco shouts at them, standing on his chair.

Everyone looks up at Draco, wide eyed.

"Sorry, , Mr.Malfoy." They all say there apologize, except for one boy, who had ginger hair.

"I would love to be famous. And Harry Potter, why would someone like you be hanging around with a Malfoy?" The boy asked. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Just because I'm famous, doesn't mean you know who I am. And I bet ten pounds your parents arn't dead." Harry whispers last three words.

"Ten what? Is that muggle money?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Isn't it galleons here? Or something. Now leave. Me and Draco are about to eat lunch, and we don't like eating near dirty things." Harry turned back to Draco and pretended to discuss school, in till Weasley had stormed off.

"Is it Galleons?" Harry whispers.

"Yes, Harry." Draco said. Just then there food arrived. There was something about Harry's pail skin, jet black hair and red lips that attracted Draco to him.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said smiling.

"I, er, I'm not used to eating so much..." Just then Harry dropped a Galleon and went to pick it up. For the first time, Draco realized how skinny Harry was. And it scared him. Harry had only eaten a quarter of his sandwich.

"Come with me. We need to take you to someone to get you checked out. A healer." Draco said, as he had already finished his sandwich.

"Goodbye Mr.Malfoy!" Tom said, beaming.

They left, and Harry was protesting, but soon stopped. Draco took Harry to the nearest healer, and got him seen to.

"Can, er, Draco come in with me?" Harry asked the female hearer.

"Of coarse. My name is Healer Al." She says, holding the door open, and walking into a small room."So, whats your issue, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, um..." Harry goes silent.

"Would you like your friend to explain, ?"

Harry nodded. "Then I'll tell you the rest."

"Well, Harry wouldn't eat much of his lunch, and, bare in mind I only met him today, says he isn't used to eating so much. All he had was a sandwich... he only ate a quarter of it, and he looks full." Draco stopped. "And, if you don't mind me saying, he looks pretty skinny, no offence, Harry."

"Is there any reason you don't eat much, ?" Healer Al asked politely.

"My Aunt and Uncle only feed me when I've done my work. You know, cleaning and stuff..." Harry whispers awkwardly.

Draco looks up.

"He can't go back there! Ever! Not even today!" Draco says.

"I know." Healer Al replies.

Healer Al asked Harry where they are, and he replied 'properly at privet drive.'

"There going to get in allot of trouble. As is Albus Dumbledore. He says you where safe. But you're not. You're going to need to take this nutrition potion every night." She says. "Now, come with me."

They all got taken to the ministry, it was two o'clock when they arrived.

"Er, Healer? Please could I just owl my father? We could use Harry's owl, if he doesn't mind..." Draco asked.

"Of coarse."

"Thanks..."

Draco was given a spare bit of parchment, and a quill and ink.

Dear Father,

It's taken longer than I thought. Can I have in till five please?

Draco.

Draco sent it of with Harry's owl, Hedwig.

"Okay, to the child care department."

They arrived sometime later, and a young woman saw them straight away.

Healer Al told her what Harry and Draco had told him.

"Could he come with you in till Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy? Where you live?" Asked the woman.

"He might allow it. My father I mean. Could you ask?" Draco asked.

"Of coarse. I'll send your father a petronus." She said.

Ten minutes later, Lucius burst through the door.

" is being abused? What? I can't believe it! I thought he would be a spoiled brat... but seriously! Of coarse I'll take him in!" Lucius rambled. Draco was stunned.

"Well..." Was all Draco managed.

"Thank you, Mr.Malfoy." Harry whispered. Lucius told Harry that Hedwig was at the manor.

"Have you boy's got everything?" Lucius asked.

"Everything but wands, father." Draco says, and Lucius toke them to Ollivanders.

If Mr. Ollivander was surprised to see Harry Potter with Malfoys, he didn't show it. Thank goodness.

" , Mr.Malfoy, who wants to go first?" He asked.

"I think Draco should go first." Harry said.

After a few tries, three to be precise, Draco got his wand. It was 10" long, made of Hawthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core.

" , your turn." Mr.Ollivander said.

Harry tried about three wands, then Ollivander had an idea.

"I wonder..." Ollivander said, with a curious look on his face.

Ollivander walked to the back of the wand shop and came back with another wand box in his hand.

Harry tried the wand and connected with it straight away.

"Curious, very curious..." Ollivander muttered.

"Sorry, but whats curious?" Harry asked, then looking from Draco to Ollivander.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, . That wand,11" long, made of holly, and a phoenix feather core, has a Phoenix feather that is in none other that the man who gave you that scar." Ollivander said gravely.


	2. Malfoy Manor

Harry, Draco and Lucius arrived to the entrance of the manor ten minutes later, and Harry had to stare in shock. It was beautiful. Draco looked at Harry, and smiled to himself. He knew they would be the greatest of friends.

"So, ... I was wondering, what do you know about are world?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing, except I'm famous for apparently defeating some evil wizard, who's name I don't even know." Harry sighed.

They where walking up the long path to the manor as they spoke.

"Well, his name is lord Voldemort. He only tried to kill you out of fear. Someone told him you were dangerous. And he didn't mean to kill your parents. He was going to leave them." Lucius told him.

"So, you're a follower?" Harry asked out of interest.

"I was, kind of." Lucius replied.

"So, who should I try to avoid?" Harry asked.

"Mudbloods and blood traitors." Lucius told him.

Harry nodded. He and Draco had talked of them earlier. They sounded like a bunch of idiots.

"I was already told of them earlier, by Draco, ." Harry tells him.

Harry smiles at Draco when Lucius nods in approval and walks on. Draco can't help it, he holds Harry's hand for a moment. Harry didn't fidget, to his surprise.

It was normal for someone to be so interested in someone else, surly, Draco thought. Harry was interesting, not only because he was famous.

"Hello , Draco." Narcissa said, smiling politely.

"Hello, mother." Draco replied.

"Hello ." Harry said, and shook her hand when offered.

"Call me Narcissa." She told him.

"Pleasure to meet you, you can call me Harry, Narcissa." Harry said, half-smiling. Was it normal for a child to be jealous of his mother for such a reason?

"Can Harry share a room with me, since he is new to the manor?" Draco asked.

"Yes, if Harry likes." Narcissa says. Lucius nods a head and they walk in to the manor.

"It's a lovely home." Harry say's, looking around. Finally, his eyes fall on Draco, and rest there for a moment.

"Thank you ." Lucius said.

"Please, call me Harry, " said Harry.

"Of coarse, call me Lucius." Lucius replied. "You've allot of manor's."

Harry nodded, and followed Draco when he was motioned.

"You boys must be hungry." Lucius said.

"Well, Harry doesn't eat much, as you know father." Draco said.

"Did they give him the hunger potion? That should make him eat normally." Lucius explained.

"No, they gave me a protein one, Lucius." Harry put in.

"Well thats no good...Dobby!" Lucius called.

"Y-yes master?" The strange creature called.

"What's that?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Are house elf. It does all the chores for us. Like a slave, but legal." Draco whispered back.

"...Harry Potter a hunger potion from diagon ally." Draco heard his father saying.

"Harry Potter? Your in grave danger! These is bad wizards! Followers of he who must not be named!" Dobby squealed, reaching for Harry's jumper.

"Get of me, you filthy thing!" Harry said, startled. "Who says I'm a good wizard?"

"Dobby! Go, before I take a leaf out of Walburga Black's book!" Narcissa shouted, and Dobby left, fear in his wild, drooling eyes.

"Sorry about him." Draco said sadly.

"Don't worry, it's him who is the problem, not you or your family." Harry told Draco.

Harry was soon lead to a beautiful dinning room, and told to eat what he could manage, in till the hunger potion arrived.

"Thank you." Harry said to them.

"Here is potion, sir. Dobby is sorry, sir." Dobby said to Lucius.

"Leave, I'll deal with you later." Lucius hissed back angrily.

"Drink this, Harry..." Lucius handed Harry the potion, and Harry drank it.

"Thank you, Lucius." Harry said straight afterward.

"You are very polite." Lucius said. Narcissa was staring at Harry, who was used to it by now.

"Mother, it is rather impolite to stare." Draco said through gritted teeth. His mother blushed?

"Oh, yes, er, sorry..." his mother stuttered, turning to her plate and eating with a little to much care.

Harry and Draco went to Draco's room, and Draco smiled at Harry.

"Do you like reading?" Draco asked. "I have some books on magick if you would like me to read them to you, its that they only open for Malfoys, because some are illegal."

"Yes, that would be great." Harry smiled.

"Okay, we can go down to the Malfoy liberty and chose one." Draco told Harry.

"Okay." Harry replied and they made their way to the Malfoy liberty.

"Chose a book Harry. My father said I'm only allowed to read three books high in till I am 17, and of age." Draco explained.

"Okay." Harry said. Harry looked at alot of books and took fifteen minutes to make up his mind.

The title read: 'Negremency-the key to rebirth. And Harry could open it.

Okay, why can Harry read it? I'll give you a clue- he isn't a Malfoy.


	3. Misusing Magick

Draco stared at Harry, mouth opened wide. There was no way Harry was a Malfoy, which left only one more possibility. Harry could practice Necromancy.

Draco had never seen that book before, so had no idea if he was or not, but for his father to own it... It could run in the family. Draco took the book of Harry and closed it, and when he tried to open it, he succeeded.

They were both able to practice Nergremancy? What was the chance of that happening?

"I thought you said only Malfoy's could open them." Harry said.

"This book is an exception because of what is. This is a book is about Necromancy, and the book will only open to people who can study it. Aparently me and you can." Draco looked at the book again.

"Are there anymore books on the subject, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes, two more." Harry replied, going to take the two books from the second shelf.

"Lets go read them in my room." Draco whispered before whisking Harry and the three books out of the library, and into his room.

"Okay, so, let's read that one first." Draco said, pointing to the book Harry had picked up first.

"Alright." Harry mumbled. "I'll read it aloud first."

Draco sat next to Harry so he could see the old runes and things like that.

"Chapter one, Meditation. You need to sit down and try to talk to the other Necromancers as often as possible. You should sit down and close your eyes, by yourself, or with another Necromancer, and try to talk to the spirits.

They should then tell you if they think you are in your first life or not. By how bright your soul is." Harry paused. "If you attempt to break the plate, and succeed, you can remember each life AFTER your first rebirth."

Draco closed his eyes while trying to think it through.

"Do you think we should try it now?" Harry said as the chapter came to an end.

"Yes." Draco said. They sat opposite each other and closed there eyes. They focused on their magick really hard in concentration.

_**There was a green light,**_

After ten minutes, Draco gave up, and opened his eyes. He hadn't expected it to work first time.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. Harry had managed it? He must be a very powerful wizard to accomplish it first time. Even the book had said so.

After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes.

"It isn't my first life...they think it's my second." Harry said. "Did you get there?"

"No." Draco sighed. "The book said it can take a while. I shall try again tomorrow, we have to get some sleep. DOBBY!"

"Ye-yes young Master? What is you wanting?" the elf stuttered, eyes falling on Harry, then on the books.

"You is teaching good Harry Potter evil magick!" Dobby cried.

"I'm not a good wizard!" Harry said. "Who said I wasn't evil?"

"Dobby! I'm not teaching him evil magick, we where reading it out of curiosity. Now, get me and Harry a hot drink. Tea Harry?" Harry nodded at Draco politely.

"Go!" The elf popped away at Draco's command. "Sorry about him."

"Hmm." Harry said.

Harry and Draco waited for Dobby to pop up, and when he did, they took the tray, and Draco closed the door on Dobby's ear. Harry didn't seem to care at all.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry it isn't very long, but I really needed to get the chapter out. I'll upload one at about seven PM tommorow, I promise it will be longer! and also, I am sorry it is later tommorow,but I have to goback to school :(.


	4. Malfoy Mingling

Draco and Harry where practicing Draco's Negramency skills, but to little success. Draco would get there, get exited and open his eyes by mistake.

Harry had told Draco that he had learnt to controll his emotions from a very young age. Draco had been upset to hear that.

Draco and Harry where bonding very closley already, and that day, Draco's godfather Severus Snape was coming over for dinner.

"So, he is your godfather, but you call him Uncle Sev?" Harry asked in amusment, causing Draco to blush.

"Anyway, what house at Hogwarts do you want to be in?" Draco asked Harry, changing the subject.

"I don't know. What houses are there?" Harry asked. "We are getting sorted tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, and the houses are: Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Or, if you want to be correct: Griffindouche, Slytherin, Ravenbor and Huffletato." Draco stoped. Huffletato?

"So, Slytherin is the best house?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco said with pried. "My family has been in slytherin for meny geniations."

Harry smiled. "I hope I'm in slytherin then."

Harry layed his head on Draco's lap and proped the closed book on his knee.

"Draco? Do you think i'm... lets say, black or white? Good or evil?"

Draco strocked Harry's hair, telling he was hiding something.

"My Mother alway's said that we all have good and bad inside of us." Draco said.

Harry nodded and stayed still. They could have been there for hours. They only moved when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Draco said once straightining up.

"Master Draco sir? Dobby is being told for you and Master Harry Potter to get ready for dinner tonite." Came the voice of the shy house elf once he had opened the door.

"Okay Dobby, when will they want us?" Draco asked.

"In half an hour, Master Draco." Dobby said.

"You're dismised." Draco mumbled. Dobby disareared and the two boys stod to get ready.

"Okay Harry, so, stand here and I will tranfigure your top into some robs..." Draco said smiling. Draco's father had taught him Transfiguration and some charms over the past year with his mother's wand.

"Okay Draco." Harry said stepping closer.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry's top and closed his eyes using all his concintration. He imagined plain green robes with a silver button, being carful to keep it simple. When he was sure it was ready, Draco opened his eyes and said the incantation.

"Wow!" came Harry's voice, amazment crakiling through it.

When Draco opened his eyes, it was almost exactly as he had imagined it. The only diffrence was that the silver button was now black.

"Okay, good. Wait a secound while I get changed..." Draco got changed into formalish, blue robs. He was glad his godfather had managed to fit dinner into his time table.

There was a knock at the door.

"Draco? Harry? Severus is here." said Narcissa's kind voice.

Draco walked out the door and Harry followed close behined.

"Where did you get those robs, Harry?" Narcissa asked politaly.

"I transfigured them from a muggle top, mother." Draco said.

"Very good Draco." Narcissa congratulated.

"Thank you mother." Draco smiled.

"Hello Draco." Came a happy, but stern voice.

"Hello Uncle Sev." Draco said, hugging him.

"Hello ." Severus said with a small smile.

After dinner, Severus and Harry were basicly agreeing with everything each other had to say.

"Yes! They do sound rather queer." Harry said to Severus, not showing to much exitment. He was refering to Hufflepuffs.

A bird that Harry had seen in one of the books at his old school came zooming past.

"A Pheonix." Harry said in owe. "They arn't mythical."

"Sorry Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and Harry. The headmaster wants to see me."

Harry and Draco said fearwell, and went up to bed. Each falling asleep.

_**There was a green light **_in the distance.


	5. Magick Moving

Harry, Draco and Lucius arrived at platform 9 3/4 half an hour early. Draco and Harry said goodbye to him, then went to find a seat on the train.

Harry sighed as they were walking up the passage of the train with there trunks. Draco turned around and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked Harry.

"Nothing..." Harry lied. What was actually wrong was that he felt as if everyone seemed to know him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Said a boy with dark skin.

"Yes." Harry said, trying not to sound irritated.

"Well I am Dean Thomas. Wow, pleased to meet you. I'm muggle born, but my new friend Seamus-" Dean stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face."Er, sorry..." Dean left quickly and Harry turned back to Draco.

"Lets sit at the far end, that way were less likely to get talked to." This they did.

Once the train started moving, the little incident with Dean Thomas thinking he knew everything was almost forgotten.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Said a girl with bushy hair.

"What's it's name?" Harry asked bordely.

"Trever." She said.

Harry pulled out his wand and said the words 'accio Trevor the toad.' Seconds later, a toad came flying into the back of the girls head.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Are you second year's?"

"No, we are first years." Harry said smugly. "I practiced at Draco's house."

The girl sat opposite Harry.

"I only try simple spells myself, take this one for example." She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and said the incantation

"Oculus reparo." Harry's glasses fixed.

"You're Harry Potter!" Hermione said, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger, and...you are?"

She looked at the form next to Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Let's just say, I don't think Harry likes you

much." Harry put his wand up to Hermione.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said. Hermione raised into the air,

with the toad clutched in her left hand, and moved her into the passageway, shutting the door on her face.

She stormed of angrily.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Came a voice outside there

compartment twenty minutes later.

"We will take two of everything." Harry said, taking a load of

Galloens out his pocket and Handed them to her. She looked shocked, then gave him back his change as he took two of everything of the trolley.

"Thanks." He mumbled to her.

Harry gave Draco one of everything and started to lick a blood pop.

Draco smirked. He always thought you could only buy them from Honey Dukes.

"Thanks Harry." Draco smiled and put all the sweets except the blood pop and the chocolate frog away in his trunk. Draco picked up the chocolate frog first. Draco opened it, and the frog bounced out the window, causing Harry to smirk.

"Stupid frog." Draco went to see what card he had.

"Harry! I got you! It says- The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived."

Draco said showing Harry the card. There was a picture of of him a baby on it, moving his arms about in his sleep.

"For heavens sake!" Harry said through gritted teeth. Harry was so mad, that the card set alight. Draco dropped the card and stamped on it.

"Well..." Draco laughed slightly.

Harry and Draco were on hogsmeade platform with the other students later in the evening.

"Firs' years follo' me!" Said the loud voice that belonged to Hagrid.

The first years were told to get into a boat in three's or fours.

Draco, Harry and some over boy got in a boat together.

Once they arrived, they were told to get up a set of stairs. A woman, with her grey hair in a tight bun was waiting at the top in front of a set of double doors.

"There are three houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw..." Harry drowned her out because Draco had already told him this. "There ready for you now." She said a short while later. All the first years walked in.

"Hermione Granger." The women said some time later.

"GRYFFINDOR!" There were claps and cheers.

"Ron Weasley." McGonagall said, Draco said that was her name.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

"Blaise Zabini." She called.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. The Slytherin table clapped.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." she called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Roared the hat.

"Anthony Goldstein!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Draco Malfoy." The hat called. Draco walked up to the stall, and before the hat even touched his head, it roared:

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco walked over proudly to the Slytherin table.

After a while, Harry's name was called out.

Harry walked up, not missing a single whisper.

People were whispering 'bet he's in Gryffindor.' From the

Slytherin table and 'hope he is in Gryffindor' from the Griffindor one.

Harry sat on the stall, and the hat talked to him through his mind.

"Hello . Verrrrrrrrrrrrry difficult. Good mind, very cunning, hmmm. Lots of courage I see. But where to put you... Better be: SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word so everyone could hear. Everyone was stunned. It was Draco who started the clapping and cheering, then the hole of the Slytherins joined in.

"Well done Potter!" some shouted, as he walked there and sat next to Draco.

The feast began, and ended in no time at all.


End file.
